Twins?
by musa2flora
Summary: This story is about Flora's twin sister coming to Alfea. Rose(I call her Rose cause of 4kids but she is Miele)seems so sweet, but is she really? Flora left Alfea, and now Rose has to take her place. Does the Winx and The Specialist have to go against her to find Flora? Or will Flora turn against them? Will Helia support Flora? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The New Flora?

Twins!

**Ok so I'm rewriting this story because there are some clarifications I needed to fix. Sorry for the inconvenience. The beginning of the story is Rose's pov. (Flora's twin).**

**R&amp;R, **

**musa2flora**

Chapter 1: New Flora?

**Rose's Pov **

**Inside Alfea**

"I can't believe what's happening! I'm actually here at Alfea! What makes it even better is _no twin sister!" _she said excitedly. Here is Rose Guardian Fairy of Nature. Her hair was brown and her bangs were blonde, she was wearing a light green midriff top, a light pink skirt with dark pink strawberries, a thin yellow belt, and pink wedges. She wore big golden, heart hoop earrings.

(**First Clarification: Rose and Flora look the same. They are identical twins, the only that's different is their personality and how they react. Btw, the story changed to first person. **)

"Ok, no I need to figure out where my dorm is..." she said.

Rose was walking around to find her dorm and notice two girls. On the right had long blonde hair, wearing a green tank top tied in to a bow and an orange skirt with a gold belt that has gold circles dangling from it. She also wears pair of green wedges. The other girl on the left has reddish orange long hair, wearing light blue sleeveless top with a point at the bottom that reaches her belly button, and she wore blue jeans with yellow circles at the bottom of her jeans. Her shoes are yellow sandals with a thick heel.

Rose decided to ask them, "Hey, sorry to bother you but it's my first day here, and I was wondering if you could show me…"

"Flora? Why are you asking? This is our third year here, you should know by now," said Stella.

"You have mistaken me as my twin sister, Flora. My name is Rose," she said awkwardly. Rose tried to back away to get out of this situation, she didn't mean to make friends with her sister friends.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Bloom and this is my best friend Stella," Bloom said sweetly. "One question, where's Flora?"

"OH, that reminds me! I need to see Ms. Faragonda!" said Rose running off.

"Does she even know where Ms. F office is?" said Stella.

Rose walks back awkwardly and asks, "Where is 's office?"

"Down the hall, first take a right then a left," happily said Stella.

"Thanks!" Rose took a step then stop, and she took a big breathe and continued.

"Is everything alright Rose?" asked Bloom.

'_I hope so,'_ she thought. "Yep, everything is just fine."

**~Ms. Faragonda's Office~**

"Come in," said Ms. Faragonda.

Rose took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Rose Linphea, what are you doing here? You should be exploring Alfea!" said Ms Faragonda happily.

"I wanted too, but I need to give you this." Rose handed Ms. Faragonda a scroll, which was covered in green vines and pink flowers. In the centre of a gold flower said 'open.' Ms. Faragonda gently pressed the centre of the flower. The scroll blossomed into one large violet flower, which had the letter in the centre. Ms. Faragonda read the letter and her smile slightly faded, and Rose faded completely.

"I see your sister drop out of school to go to Linphea College. Tell her I wish her all the best. Would you mind bringing in the Winx Club here," said Ms. Faragonda.

"I wouldn't mind at all but… Where is there dorm exactly?" said Rose, as her checks turned red.

"Go down the hall, take a right then another right, and you will be at the dorms. Go up the stairs to the fifth floor, and find the room number 514."

"Thank you!"

"No problem sweet heart!"

**Ms. Faragonda's Office **

"What did you need to talk to us MS. F," ask Musa.** (Author's Note: I would describe them but its really late at night, and I'm sure a lot of you know how they look like in the first season to the sixth, it really doesn't matter.****)**

"Girls, I have some said news," said Ms. Faragonda as she faced the window.

Rose began to walk back slowly. "What's wrong Ms. F?" asked Layla.

"Flora is now going to Linphea College," Ms. Faragonda sternly said. Rose gently turned the knob of the door.

"WHAT!?" said the Winx.

"You must have made a mistake," said Flora's best friend.

"No mistake Layla." Rose began to open the door, and tip toe the way out of the room.

"Why did she leave?" Bloom asked.

"She was feeling homesick, and her planet needed her. She won't be coming back until next semester," said Faragonda, looking at the letter.

"On the bright side I have more room for my clothing!" Stella said, trying to brighten up the mood. The Winx glared at Stella. "I was only kidding…" as she sat down into a yellow bean bag chair.

Rose was an inch away from closing the door, but an Alfea student accidentally bumped into Rose. Rose flew into the office with a big fat THUD!

"OW!" Everyone stared at Rose. "I just got an idea!" said Stella. "Why can't Rose substitute Flora? I mean they are twins, and twins are born with the same ability, right?"

"Whoa, some knowledge just came out of Stella," said Musa in a shock.

"HEY!" screamed Stella.

"But she is right," said Tecna.

"I think it will be fun meeting Flora's twin sister!" said Bloom in excitement.

"I wouldn't mind, it might actually be fun," said Layla happily.

"YEAH!" unison the Winx Club.

'_I was so close! And I have to spend my only semester here with my sister's friend. That will be soo much fun… When can I stop being so compared?' _thought Rose.

**So here's the first chapter! Hopefully you all liked it, and I'm glad that I changed it! So the italics are going to be Rose thoughts and only hers. I might update a couple of times this week. Thanks for reading and please review! Have a great night!**

**~musa2flora**


	2. Chapter 2: My New Life

Chapter 2: My New Life

**Hey Readers! I so glad I'm updating today! If you want to help me write this story, just review to tell me! I found some spelling errors in the first chapter, so I'll try to fix that, also if you have any questions to ask the characters, just post them with your review! Have a great time reading!**

**R&amp;R,**

**~musa2flora**

**P.S. I changed the title of this chapter to Just Maybe... to My New Life**

* * *

Chapter 2: My New Life

**~ Winx Club Dorm ~**

"And finally our dorm," said Bloom opening the door.

"I knew this school was big, but I didn't know it was **_humongous_**," said Musa, as she plopped herself on the purple sofa.

"I AGREE!" huffed Stella.

"Anyway… Are you enjoying Alfea…? Rose?" said Layla, as she notices Rose was missing. "Guys, where is Rose?"

"She followed Bloom to their room," said Tecna.

"Oh… Well… I'm going to the dance room. Does anyone want to come?" said Aisha.

"I'll go, but I'll be working on music," said Musa, grabbing her guitar.

"Sorry, but I'm going to web chat Timmy," said Tecna, grabbing her computer.

"And I'm going to take Bloom and Rose to a shopping trip!" said Stella excitedly.

"Ok, see you later," unison Musa and Aisha.

* * *

**~Bloom and Flora's Bedroom (Technically Bloom and _Rose's _Bedroom now)~**

Bloom walked into their bedroom to continue the tour with Rose. "Actually this is the last room for the tour," she smiled. "This is where you will be sleeping." Bloom said as she turned to Flora stuff. "Sorry about Flora's things here. The Winx usually leave their belongings at Alfea, because it's basically our second home." She stood in front of a picture of Flora causally. "Since your twins, I would assume you like the same things, but you can change things up if you want."

Bloom began to pull the poster of Flora off and rolled it gently and place in the trash, then she spelled the wall where a poster of Rose up there.

Rose beamed and said, "I'll take it from here."

"If you need any help, just ask," said Bloom sweetly.

Rose look around her twin sister's room. She never knew Flora had good taste. Rose especially love the pink petal in the green leaf bed with pink heart pillows. She also liked the tree beside the bed that stretch through half the room. There were two bookshelves, one beside the large tree and one connected to her computer table. Rose enjoyed the pink and green flower chairs. Rose saw the pink guitar beside the door to Stella's Room. Rose change up the guitar by adding purple hearts and her name on it. Rose also changed the colour of the dressing cabinet to violet, lastly she noticed the mini greenhouse, and she walked in and screamed happily.

Bloom ran into her new roommate's room. Bloom began to notice the simple changes Rose made. She smiled and new there was a difference between these two twins. Bloom walked over to Rose's table and look into the reddish-pink trash can, only seeing the poster she threw out. Bloom slowly took the poster of Flora and opens it. She examined the poster. "Why didn't you say goodbye." Bloom rolled up the poster and looked up. She didn't realize Rose was standing in front of her, trying to keep her smile.

Bloom was about to say something, but Rose said, "Its okay," she sighed. "Flora never said bye to me either."

Bloom walked up to her and said, "Never doubt sister love, its stronger then you think," she smiled lightly and handed Rose the poster of Flora.

Stella barged in and screamed, "ROSE! BLOOM! LET"S GO SHOPPING!"

Bloom grabbed Rose's arm and grabbed her blue purse and ran out the room with Rose.

Rose thought, '_Flora left me when two years ago… I guess no one knows the true story.'_

Bloom, Stella and Rose were in the living room, and Stella dragged Tecna and Layla out of the dorm while they were screaming on top of there lungs saying, "PLEASE! WE DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE MALL!"

Bloom and Rose went to the dance with silence. Bloom asked, "Layla! Musa! Do you girls want to come shopping with me and Rose?"

"Is Stella coming?" questioned Layla.

"No…" lied Bloom.

Layla and Musa did a triple back flip and said, "Sure! We'll come!"

* * *

**~ Magix Mall ~**

"I can't believe you didn't say 'yes' when **_I _**asked you," said Stella, a little bit annoyed.

"GET over it Stella," said Layla.

The Winx and Rose were shopping for Rose, until Stella started buying things for herself. They were walking down the mall to the food court because Musa was getting hungry.

"Ok, we have thirty minutes to eat, and then will continue to shop," happily said Stella.

Everyone moaned expect Rose. Rose was a little bit behind the Winx. She preferred window shopping then going into stores. She stopped at this green and pink dress. It was a simple pink garden dress, with many different colours of flowers at the bottom, and a green belt.

Stella noticed Rose looking at this dress, and she walked into the store and walked out with a blue shopping bag. Stella handed it to Rose and said, "Here it's a welcome gift from me."

Rose looked into the bag and smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Think of it this way; this will be the start of our new friendship."

"Thank you," said Rose, and she notices a group of boys with the other Winx. "Who are they?" Rose pointed behind Stella.

"Stella smile grew bigger and she screamed, "Snookcums!" Rose followed Stella. Stella jumped for a hugged to Brandon.

"Rose, we would like you to meet the Specialist," Musa said brightly.

"Hey," she smiled weakly.

"The blond one is Sky," said Bloom.

"The redhead is Riven," said Musa.

"The one with the laptop is Timmy," said Tecna.

"The handsome one is Brandon," said Stella.

"The last two are Nabu and Helia," said Layla.

_Helia… Didn't mother told me to give something to Flora's boyfriend? Where is that letter…? It was a spell, but Flora insisted not to erase his memory. She said she sent something… Who cares! Not my problem!_

"Nice to meet you," said Rose.

"WOW!" all the specialist unison.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you exactly like Flora," said Sky.

"I get that _a lot._" She noticed Helia a little upset. She didn't know what to do but say, "Let's all go bowling, it will be fun to know each other better!"

"But what about shopping?" asked Stella.

"We can continue shopping tomorrow," said Bloom. "This will be fun!"

_I stopped and smiled greatly! I think I'll get use to this new lifestyle._

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed that! If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me. Also if you want to ask question to the characters, please ask.**

**Sorry that I didn't update ASAP. Hopefully this makes up for it! I have posted the link of Flora's bedroom on my profile, so please check it out.**

**Write to you soon,**

**~musa2flora~**


	3. Chapter 3: Questionable Love

**Hey Readers,**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I'm trying hard to make things right for everyone! So this story is taking place in season 3 and I modified the season a little by adding Nabu into the beginning and avoiding Bloom and Sky's argument. I think that's it for now but I'll make sure I'll update these changes for you. **

**~musa2flora 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Questionable Love**

**Magix Downtown – Winx Club and Specialist**

The Winx and the Specialist were walking to _Magix's Bowling Alley _to have some fun together. The Winx and Specialist were catching up with each other, everyone expect Helia and Rose.

Rose was looking at the window's of each shop trying to find something she might love, while Helia watches the cars past by. Rose looked around at her new friends, and sees that they were having a great time. Rose suddenly glanced over Helia. She knew that Helia was upset that he wouldn't see Flora for this semester.

Rose thought to herself, **_"Isn't school out for first semester? So wouldn't Helia have the chance to find Flora, maybe stay in contact with her somehow…? Who am I kidding; she barely stays in contact with me?"_ Rose looked up and saw the other Winx and Specialist notice Helia's sadness. _"If they see him so upset, why can't they help him? They probably have something up…"_**

Rose walked up to Aisha and said, "Helia is a little down… and I saw you guys noticing this as well-" Rose was cut off by Aisha.

"And you wanted to know if we had something already planned, right?" said Aisha.

"Yep," she said.

"Since the semester is over and semester two will start in a couple of weeks, Stella's family has planned a Princess Ball for her. The Winx are invited to this Ball, which means Flora should be their for Stella and-"

"And Helia will see Flora again!"

"BINGO!"

"Genesis!"

Aisha giggled and Musa said, "Hey, Aisha want to go to the salon with me?"

"Sure, after that we should go to the beach afterwards," said Aisha. "Gotta go Nabu," she kisses his check and leave.

Brandon's phone beeps. He takes out his green cell phone. "Sky we got to go, you have an urgent meeting on Eraklyon."

"Great…Sorry Bloom got to go," said Sky.

"If you have to, see ya," said Bloom.

"Snookums, do you have to go?" whined Stella.

"Sorry sweetie, if the prince is needed then I need as well," said Brandon kindly as he kisses her forehead.

"Okay so that's, one, two…four gone," said Tecna.

"That blows off the teams," said Rose quietly.

"How about we go-" said Stella but was interrupted.

"NO!" everyone screamed.

"Aww…"

"We can go to the beach and meet Musa and Aisha there," said Bloom as a suggestion.

"If everyone's up for it," said Tecna.

Everyone nodded. They continued to walk down the sidewalk and stopped to wait for the Magix's bus. Rose drifted off to the ice cream shop, someone grabbed her shoulder. She looked back to see, and saw Helia.

He said, "The bus is here, you don't want to be left behind, especially if you don't know Magix well."

Rose nodded and followed Helia. They sat beside each other on the bus. They did not speak to each other until Helia broke the silence.

"Did Flora say something anything about me before she left?"

Rose thought for awhile, **_"Wow, he really loves her! How sweet! What should I do? I don't have that letter with me…"_**

Rose said, "She wanted me to give you a letter. I don't have it at the moment, but I'll give it to you when we go back to Alfea."

"Thanks Rose, this means a lot."

"No problem, just so you know, it won't be the last time you see her. I can tell that you truly love her. Its super sweet, and I can see you heart broken without her as well."

Helia blushed. The bus stopped at Magix's Beach, Rose got up and said, "If you love her let her go, if she comes back she's yours."

Helia stood and watched her leave he thought, _"Hopefully she's right."_


	4. Chapter 4: The Worst Day Ever

**Hey Readers! Sorry for these weird updates. I'm been reading all summer trying to read 20 books this summer! Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Have fun reading,**

**musa2flora**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

**Magix's Beach**

Bloom, Tecna, and Stella were playing catch with the ball on the beach while they were waiting for Aisha and Musa to come back. The Specialist have left, Sky and Brandon had to go back to Erakylon, while the others had to clean up their dorms before going home for the weekend. Rose was sitting at the beach dock. Her feet were in the water, and she was thinking about her new life in the Magix dimension as well as her sister, Flora.

_Everyone knows Flora as a kind person, just like how I remember her when I was younger. I wish I could see her again. And Helia, her boyfriend, I feel so sorry for him… He's going to feel so sad when he see's that letter. Giving his letter is like breaking up with him over a text message. Rose focus! You only have one semester here, you have to enjoy it before you go back to Linphea. Let's do some exploring to cheer you up!_

I got up and put her pink sandals back on. "Winx, I'm going to walk around Magix!"

"Do you want any company?" asked Stella.

"Its ok!" I screamed, "You girls, need to wait for the others."

"We will see you at Alfea! Remember curfew is at 8:30," shouted Bloom.

"See ya!" I said waving good bye.

_Ok, where should I go?_

I began walking off the beach when I noticed a beautiful café. All around the café were colourful plants. A bright orange sign said, ALL ORGANIC FOODS AND TEAS. The café was called _J'adore la Nature. _Maybe I'll squeeze in a snack, before I'll go exploring. I walked into the café and there were tree trunks as tables. The chairs were large flowers in different colors and the floor was covered in grass. This place is amazing.

I walked up to the counter to order, but there were so many things to get. I couldn't just pick one. Lavender Tea, Flower Tea with Homemade Vanilla Ice Cream, strawberry tea and white tea! OMG! The snacks organic rose salads, ginger cookies, and mix nuts with chocolate!

"First time here?" asked the girl behind the counter.

I nodded. She had short red hair, and was wearing a blue headband. She was wearing a green t-shirt that had the café's logo and was wearing pink jeans.

"So, that would be a regular flower tea with ginger cookies," she said smiling. "I never saw you around Magix before."

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned.

"A lot, your expression gave it away. I'm Alice." Alice took a pink floral cup. She grabbed the flower tea bag. She grabbed the kettle and pouring the hot water into the cup. Then walked over to the showcase and pulled out the ginger cookies. She took three and put then in a J'adore la Nature goody bag.

"I'm Rose."

"Where are you from?"

"Linphea."

"I always wanted to there! It's so beautiful!"

"Didn't you say you never went there before?"

"Yep, I see Linphea in the magazines," Alice said, pointing to the magazine stand. "I got another costumer. Nice meeting you, Rose."

"You too Alice! Wait, I didn't pay!" I said.

"Don't worry about! Consider it as a welcome present to Magix," said Alice.

"Thanks!" I grab my tea and my cookie bag. I walked over to the magazine stand and took the most recent one. I took a seat near the window. I sat in a yellow flower and put my tea on the brown trunk with my ginger cookies. I lean on the yellow petals and open up the Linphea magazine.

_I have just left Linphea and I already feel home sick._ I continue flipping the pages, as I flip I see a picture, Oh look its Flora..WAIT?! WHAT?! I flip back to that page, the title was, "Guardian Fairy of Nature is MISSING!"

"Oh my fairy," I cried. I read on.

_Flora from Linphea has been missing for a couple of days. No one has heard from her. Her family has been worried sick. Recently Flora returned to Linphea to study at Linphea Academy College. She went on a mission with some students last week, to investigate the dying plants in Lavender Forest. All of the students returned with no memory of the mission as well as their memory of Flora. _

_A source said that Flora's twin sister, Rose is at Alfea for the new semester. She has no clue that her twin is missing. The source also say that it is dangerous for –_

"Hey Rose," said a familiar voice.

I look up and noticed Helia, I suddenly close the magazine.

"Hey, whatcha doing here? Didn't you say that you need to clean your dorm?" I said in a little panicked.

"I'm staying in Magix for the holidays. I wanted to be at Flora's favourite café. You and Flora have similar taste. May I sit?" asked Helia.

"Sure," I say and I sipped my tea. I tried pushing the magazine off the table.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

I froze. "Umm… I started to miss Linphea already, so I thought I look threw the photos, but its making me even more home sick."

"Flora also talks about the beauty of Linphea, may I take a look?"

"NO! I mean….try a ginger cookie, they're delicious!" I cried.

"Rose, are you ok?" wondered Helia, taking a ginger cookie.

I nodded. I reached over to eat a cookie but my hand hit my cup. The tea spilled all over the magazine. My eyes widened. Alice walked over with a flick of her risk, a wet towel appeared, and sprayed some nature perfume.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…here I pay for the magazine," I grabbed my wallet. My wallet also fell on the ground. This is the worst day ever.

Alice pulled my risk. She whispered, "Is he your boyfriend?" I hit my head under the tree trunk table.

"Are you okay Rose?" Helia asked bending his head under the table.

"Yep! I'll be up there in a sec," I said in a panicked.

"SO?" question Alice.

"NO! He's my sister boyfriend. I'm not going between them," I sighed.

"Oh that sucks, cause he kinda cute," said Alice taking the money I handed her.

"Don't start," I said.

"Keep the magazine, I'll by a new this week for the shop," she said getting up.

"I'm so sorry," I said again.

"It's no sweat this happens a lot. See you later," she said and walked off.

"Sorry about that," I said sadly looking at the magazine. I waved my hand over it to drain out the tea and stared out the window.

"It no big deal," he checked his watch. "It's five, do you want to go back to Alfea so you can give me Flora's letter?"

"Sure, I met you at the bus stop," I said. I toke the magazine and put it into my bag. I look out to the window and thought, _"Oh Flora, why do you have to break Helia's heart like this."_

I gave a big sigh and left the J'adore la nature.

* * *

**Before you leave this chapter! I would like to have help to write Flora's Letter! I'll update the story next week! You can review of PM me! **

**Thanks a lot,**

**musa2flora**


	5. Chapter 5: Crumble

**Chapter 5: Crumble **

**Hey Readers, **

**I update every week; I'm doing pretty well with this. I usually do this on Fridays, the latest would be Saturday. This week I'll be putting up two chapters due to the fact that I didn't update last week. ****J I would also thanks, LoveFloraHelia and Flora (Guest) for helping me to write this letter. **

**Have fun reading,**

**musa2flora**

* * *

**Alfea Bus Stop **

_I thought this bus ride would never end! Don't get me wrong, Helia is super sweet and adorable… Stop that! I can't fall in love with Flora's boyfriend._

_Anyway, that bus ride was all about Flora, like EVERYTHING! I know he is totally in love with her, but I couldn't stand how he compared my actions to Flora. I'm never going to escape…_

When the bus stopped at Alfea, I cut Helia off, and said "You can tell me you Flora stories after I get you that letter," I was about to sigh, but a pulled off a smile.

He smirked at my attempt as we walked off the bus. There was an awkward silence until Helia stopped. I turned around and noticed Helia walked over the well. I pretty sure he wanted to be alone.

"I'll be right back," I screamed to Helia.

He waved at me; I hope that meant 'ok'.

After taking wrong turns here and there, I finally find the Win-, I mean my new dorm that I share with the Winx.

I grabbed my colourful Winx key and gently pushed it into the key socket. I push the door gently, expecting the Winx to be there, but they weren't.

I walked through the empty living room, passing sofas, instruments, plants, gadgets, sports equipment and makeup.

I walk into my room that I share with Bloom. I threw my floral bag beside my bed, and fall into my bed face forward.

"My new life is too complicated!" I said, into my sheets.

I heard something hit the ground. I lift my face from my bed and see an adorable blue bunny.

"Hi little bunny, where did you come from?" I said, lifting the blue bunny into my arms.

"Are you hungry?" I wave my hand, and a carrot appeared. The bunny jump up to the carrot and swallowed it whole.

"What's your name?" I asked him, as I cast magic on him.

He squeaked as words appeared above him, _'My name is Kiko, Bloom's pet, don't you remember me?'  
_  
I sighed and said, "You have mistaken me as Flora, my twin sister. My name is Rose."

Words appeared , _'Nice to meet you!'_

I smiled and scratched his chin. I looked pass his ears and notice a scroll on my dressing. I gasped and dropped Kiko on my bed and grabbed the scroll and ran out the door screaming sorry to Kiko. As I see the words _HEY_ above his head. I stopped at the door and turn back to the balcony. I didn't have the patient finding the exit to the school again. So I opened the balcony doors, then I walked a few steps away from the doors, while hearing Kiko squeaking.

"Kiko, if I don't make this jump, tell the Winx that they were great friends for a couple of hours!"

I start running to the balcony, and I grabbed the balcony bar and flipped to the opposite side. I pushed myself off the bar. I did a somersault in the air and spread my arms out to slow down my speed. As I reach the ground I stumble on my feet and fell into someone's arms. I was afraid to look up to see Helia. I release my grip off his arm and turn around seeing Ms. Griselda walking towards me.

"Ms. Rose! There is no ruff housing in Alfea! For that you-" said Ms. Griselda but was interrupted by Helia.

"Ms. Griselda, you have misunderstood. Rose did this because, I told her to come quickly as she can, because..."

"Because Helia volunteered to clean out the dragon stables at 5:45 at Red Fountain before the holidays," I said, trying to save Helia.

"I promise you Ms. Griselda, that I'll manage my time much better next time," said Helia.

"I'm surprised Helia, I'm always expecting better from you. This is a warning," she said as she looked at her watch. "You better hurry up, or you'll be late!" She said and walked off to the school entrance.

Helia and I looked at each other and laughed. Helia's smile faded a little when he saw the letter in my hand. I grinned and handed it to him. He stopped for a second, and stared at it. I felt so bad watching.

I finally said, "You should go. You can't be late, cleaning boy."

"Right," he gripped the letter tightly. "Thanks."

When he left, I walked back to the Alfea doors ready to go through the maze.

* * *

That night I dreamt of Linphea.

I was in Linphea College's Garden. I was on my own, lying under a shady tree. I took a long nap. When I open my eyes, I saw a big pink blur beside the tree. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My eyes widen, I saw my twin sister, Flora.

"It's been a long time Rose," she smiled, with open arms.

I stared at her arms then look away.

She sighed.

I leaned my head against the tree, and faced Flora. She was looking out in the distance.

There was a long silence. I finally had the urge to ask, "Why didn't you tell me you left to go to Alfea?" I didn't meant to say it that harsh. I calm down a little and, "You lied to me that you didn't get accepted."

"I was trying to fulfill your dream, being different from each other," Flora sniffed. "We're both fairies of nature, I didn't want us to compete with each other. I wanted you to live your life the way you want it," she finished with another sniff.

"You wanted me to live my life with lies," I said facing her tears.

"But you know the truth now," she said softly.

I hate it when she cries, it makes me cry too. I softened my voice and said, " You don't get it, even though I know the truth now, doesn't mean that I didn't I lived half my life with lies." I leaned my head on her shoulder and said, "All I wanted was the truth."

Someone was coming, and Flora gasped.

"I have to go in a few minutes," she said while rubbing off her tears, "Next semester, you'll being going to Alfea to make sure nothing goes wrong. I'll be staying at Linphea for that period. I can sense a problem here, but I don't know what it is."

I was about to asked what, but she handed me this brown scroll.

She continued, "If you see a boy name Helia, please give him this. I know this is all sudden, but it's the only choice I have. That lady that's coming here is about to accept your resignation, and then you'll have two hours to leave the school."

"How did –"

"I am truly sorry for everything that I have done to hurt your heart, I will make it up some how," she said. She hugged me before I could react, and flew off.

After I left Linphea College, I realized I wanted to see who Helia is. I opened the scroll trying to see if there was a picture, instead I read the letter.

I got up from my bed with heavy breathing. I grabbed my water bottle from the top of my book shelf, and drank all the water. I sat there staring out to the darkness and remembering every word of the letter.

_Dear Helia,_

_I see you have notice that I am not at Alfea this semester. There's something wrong at Linphea. I had to go and find out what it is. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. Please do not tell the Winx or anyone else. This is a mission I must do on my own._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you in person. I didn't want to see you heart broken._

_Never forget me my beautiful artist,_

_Flora_

_P.S. Don't forget our promise._

That was the only beginning…

**Hey Readers, **

**I hope you like this chapter, Crumble. It's heart broken, and tragic. To give you heads up, the next chapter will be the Stella's princess ball. **

**Every week I will put a question out to help me out with the story. So the first question will be a test to see if people are egger to help me out. There will be two questions this week.**

** Who's your favourite character Rose, or Flora ****What would at nature fairy wear to the princess ball?**

**Thanks for the help,**

**musa2flora**


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess Ball: Part 1

**Chapter 6: Princess Ball: Part 1**

**Hey Readers! Its been a long time since I updated! Its the holidays, so I decided to give you all a gift! Your gift is this chapter! I am so thankful that all of you are supporting my story. I hope you enjoy this story! Before you start reading, I would like to tell you, that Layla will not be going to Andros until later in the story. Keep that in mind!**

**Have fun reading,**

**musa2flora**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Princess Ball: Part 1**

**Alfea - Winx Club Dorm**

I couldn't go back to sleep after my nightmare. I stayed up all night thinking about Flora. Through those past hours, I realized that I was selfish. I should have forgiven Flora when I had a chance.

When I finally got the chance to fall asleep, Stella had woken me up by her screaming. I rubbed my eyes, and stretched out my arms. After five minutes or so, I got up and grabbed my bathrobe and a towel. I pushed my room doors slowly and walked threw the chaos of five teenage girls running around. I didn't bother asking because I had too much on my mind. So, I walked into the bathroom and took a long shower.

* * *

**Alfea - Winx's Dorm **

After changing into my regular clothing. I walked out of the bedroom to make breakfast tea for myself.

Before I reached the cupboard, Stella stood in front of me and said, "What are you wearing?"

I thought my outfit was cute, a strawberry skirt with a yellow crop top, then I realized that Stella was wearing an elegant pink and purple dress. "What I usually wear," I finally said.

"Well go change!" she said.

"Why?" I asked, as Stella began pushing me towards my room.

"MY PRINCESS BALL IS TODAY!"

"And?"

I realized that all the other Winx were shaking their head, sighing or doing both. I didn't know what I did wrong, but I knew I was in trouble.

Stella was so close to me, I could feel her breath on my face.

"Give her a break Stella. She literally got here yesterday," said Bloom, sympathetically.

Stella backed away, and looked at Bloom. As I mouthed 'thank you' to Bloom. She smiled at me then took Stella to her room.

When Stella's door finally closed. Musa came up to me and said, "You are so lucky that Stella didn't start screaming at you until you agreed to go to her princess ball!"

"The last time Stella got mad was when Musa turned Stella's hair green. Stella burst into flames that day!" said Layla.

"That was totally worth it!" smirked Musa.

"Anyway ... You better change before Stella comes out of her room. You don't want to ruin this day for her," said Tecna.

"Who said I was going? Even if I did go, I wouldn't have a dress to wear," I stated.

"Check your room, I'm pretty sure Flora left her clothes here," said Layla, going into my room.

I had no choice but to follow her.

"And you're going," they all unison.

* * *

**Alfea - Bloom and Rose's Dorm **

Layla picked out a dress for me. It was a long pink sweetheart dress with small dark pink sleeves that brushes across my shoulder.

I sighed looking at myself in the mirror. It does look cute, but this is Flora's not mine. I was about to change my dress, but someone opened the door.

"Are you ready?" asked Bloom.

"I guess so. Is Stella feeling better?" I asked, trying to pull off a smile.

"Yep, she just left to get to Solaria before the ball starts, and we are about to leave in half an hour," said Bloom with a squeal.

"You seem excited," I said.

"Have you forgotten? Flora's coming to the ball!"

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot," I said a little frighten.

"You don't sound excited. Is something wrong?" Bloom asked.

"Nope, nothing's wrong," I said, trying to forget my thoughts. "Come on, we can't be late," I said grabbing my sparkly handbag.

Bloom nodded and walked out of the room with me.

* * *

**Aflea Grounds**

Big red ship was in front of Alfea, it was huge! On the side a door open, and the specialist came out! Well, most of them.

There was Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy. Everyone was there accept Helia and Nabu. He had probably went early to see Flora. I'm glad he has dedication.

The Winx all greeted their boyfriends. Warm hugs, here and there, as I try to squeeze through to get into the ship. I was amazed by the ship, I never seen anything like this in Linphea. I was admiring the advance technology.

"You seemed so interested," said Brandon.

I was startled, and nodded.

"How was your first day at Alfea?" he asked.

"Fine, it was overwhelming at first, but I knew that I needed to get use to it," I said, finally facing him. I began walking to the front controllers.

"You seem pretty confident in that," he said with a smirk.

"Am I not supposed to be confident?" I asked.

"Well, you seem similar to Flora, and she usually iffy about her confidence," he said in pieces.

"But that's Flora, she just needs a little boost here and there. She'll bloom, don't worry," but I was worried about her right now. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"I don't know how to say this in a polite way, but why do you automatically compare me to Flora?" I held my breath for his answer.

"I sometimes think that I won't miss Flora kind acts because you're her half. I sometimes want you to be her, but I know you're not," he said.

"What kind of acts?" I asked.

"Advice, helpful hand and her wise words. There's more, not only me who knows this, but the others know this as well."

"There more to me then you think," I said. I looked out the window, seeing the others coming towards the ship. "That doesn't mean I'm exactly Flora or I'm completely different from her. Even if we are together, you can tell the difference. All you got to do is try," I paused and looked at him. He was staring right at me. "Try to know me now."

Now I understood Flora.

* * *

**Solaria's Palace**

"Welcome to Solaria's Princess Ball! We hope you will enjoy the Princess Ball!" said the announcer.

Wow! This was amazing! Solaria is so bright and beautiful! Maybe I should live here. I turned around, I noticed I lost the Winx. Great, just great. I guess I should start looking for them ... or maybe I should go exploring. I will do both! I mean, do I really have a chance to be a Solaria's

Palace ever again?

Let's see the garden before I get inside. I walk over a see a beautiful bed of tulips. All different colours on each side of the pathway. It leads up to a maze. I'm excited now! I walked in, hoping that I'll get lost, to avoid dancing. There are little labels around the maze. The first one said to take a right. The next said a left. After five minutes or so, I was at the centre of the maze.

The centre was a round circled filled with blue, yellow and white roses. There was a big sun in the middle and blue for the sky. Lastly, white for the clouds.

The actual sky was turning pink and purple. It was getting late. So, I turned back to go to the ball, and meet my sister.

* * *

**So there you have it! The Princess Ball Part One! I apologize that I didn't get to the actual ball. The chapter was getting to long, so I decided to make to two parts. Hopefully, I get to update by next week.**

**Here are my one question I will like to ask you.**

**1) Where will Helia and Flora will meet? During a dance, a fight?**

**Thanks readers,**

**musa2flora**


	7. Chapter 7: The Princess Ball Part 2

**Chapter 7: Princess Ball Pt.2 **

**Hey readers! sorry for the long wait! But here's the new chapter! I have decided that there will be 3 parts to the Princess Ball! I hope you don't mind! But i did manged to add Flora and Helia into this chapter. **

**Also, one more thing! This chapter will have a special part! It will first be written in Rose's perspective and the second part will be in Flora's. This will be the only time that this will be happening, so please bare with me. **

**Have fun reading,**

**musa2flora**

* * *

**Solaria's Ballroom - Rose **

As I entered the ballroom, I stopped for a second to observe. In the centre of the main doors was a large orange and yellow sun. The ballroom had multiple windows all over the walls, draped with light green curtains. On the right, there was a large food table. On the left, there was so many tables for guest to mingle with each other. Lastly, the centre of the room was filled with guest dancing together.

At that moment, I started to search for Flora. I found, Bloom dancing with Sky, Stella and her father … I couldn't find her at all. My hearted felt numb, I didn't know if I felt happy that she wasn't here or sad to not apologize. Suddenly, my heart started racing! What if Flora was still lost in the Lavender Forest! No, that's impossible! She would of sent me a message? Would she?

"Excuse me miss, may I please have this dance."

I looked up and saw a young man, he bowed and had his hand out ready for me to take his offer. He had black hair with crystal blue eyes, and he was wearing the blue uniform of Red Fountain.

"I'm not much of a dancer," I said quietly.

"Just one dance, please," he said.

His eyes looked straight into mine, like he was reading my soul. I suddenly looked away from his gaze.

"I'll teach you how to dance," he said.

I guess it can keep my mind off of Flora for a while.

"Alright, **one** dance," I said firmly, while taking his hand.

"I won't let you down…"

"Rose."

"Beautiful name, and mine is Andrew."

We walked to the dance floor and "Count on me" began to play. We began swaying back and forth. I didn't dare to look at him, I was afraid that he would read my soul again.

"You seem distracted," he said.

"I'm just waiting," I said, while staring past his face.

"I see," and he began twirling me around.

I held my breath. I felt so many eyes on us.

We stopped twirling, we we're faced to face. The last line of the song played, and I broke my grasp.

"It was an honor to dance with you, Rose," said Andrew as he bowed.

I curtsy to him and was about to walk away when he said, "Before you go let me get you a drink."

"Thank you, but I'm not thirsty," I continued walking toward the table in the corner. I laid my head on it and watched everyone else dance. I guess Flora isn't coming at all.

* * *

"Would you like anything miss?" said someone behind me. I assumed it was a waiter.

"A glass of water would be nice," I said.

"So now you like a glass of water."

My eyes widen. Great! It's Andrew...

"Here's your water Rose," he said as he took seat behind me.

I sat up and took a sip of water, "Can't you just dance with some other girl, or do something else, anything other than bothering me."

"Most of the other girls already have dates, and the others are just not my type."

I started boiling.

He smirked and said, "You're not my type either, but you're more honest than the others."

So he did read my soul!

"Aren't you the new student at Alfea?" he asked.

"Rumors spread fast between these schools," I said, bluntly.

"I guess, and my last guess for the night, is that girl at the door with Helia is your sister," he said as he was pointing at the main doors.

I turned around and saw Flora dancing Helia. She was wearing the lilac floral dress, that I gave her.

* * *

**Dance Floor - Flora and Helia**

As I spun once more in the circle, I end up in my lover's arms.

"Good evening Helia, how are you?" I said sweetly.

"I'm glad to see you," he said. He looked past my ear, like he couldn't face me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I pulled on a smile and said, "I did tell you through the letter."

"No, I meant personally."

I looked at him and said, "If I did, you wouldn't let me go, not only you but the Winx and the Specialist."

He looked at me solemnly. I asked, "Anymore question, before I talk to the Winx?"

He nodded awkwardly, "Why did you show up today?"

"Well, I was invited before I left. It would be rude not to go," I said politely.

"Last question," he said, I saw tears in his eyes, "Why did you break up with me?"

He twirled me, and when we faced with each other, I said, " We weren't meant …"

Suddenly, the windows shattered, a scream and the Trix popped in.

"Well, well, well, looks like we weren't invited to this party," said Icy, while staring straight at me.

I heard, 'Winx, let's do this.' And I saw five fairies in the air. I wasn't sure if I should join them or not.

I tried but I couldn't transform, my magic is probably low…

Someone screamed, "Watch out!" I look up and there was a beam of ice coming right at me! I closed my eyes, but nothing seem to happen.

"You can open your eyes now," when I did, it was Rose, who was smiling at me.

I gave her a hug.

"I guessing you can't transform cause of your last mission at Lavender Forest," she said.

I nodded slightly, "Wait, how did you know?"

"Linphea Magazine." She looked around and said, "Okay, so Helia is going to take you out in the back, and there you will escape."

I nodded. Helia grabbed my hand and waved goodbye to Rose. She smiled! Twice in one day! Maybe our relationship is better than I thought.

* * *

My heart was racing so fast, as we were running. After a couple of minutes, we were in the middle of the forest. Helia didn't let go of my hand yet. Every time I tried to let go, Helia would hold on tighter. He leaned on the tree, trying to catch his breath.

"What were you trying to say before we got interrupted," he said it so softly, like he didn't run for the past hour.

I stood in front of him and looked in his eyes. I kept in all the tears bundle up inside of me and said softly, "I think that we're not meant for each other." That is when he released my hand.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this mixer upper chapter! I really hoped it made sense! Super sorry that it sound rushed! There might be another chapter coming out by the end of this week! I hope you all enjoyed! The song of this chapter is called, _Count on me, _****this song is from season 1. Search it up on youtube and you'll find it!**

**Write to you soon,**

**musa2flora**


	8. Chapter 8: Princess Ball: Part 3

**Hey Readers! So this is the final chapter about the Princess Ball! FINALLY! I'm so excited for everyone to read it! There are 3 different POVs in this chapter! And one includes Flora! Again, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Have fun reading =)**

**musa2flora**

* * *

**Solaria Palace's Ball - Rose's POV**

At first I struggled a bit while fighting the witches called The Trix. But once I saw Flora in danger, I couldn't let her get hit!

"Vine Tornado!" I shouted. It twirled around straight into Darcy.

"Nice one!" Said Musa as she gave me a thumbs up, "Sonic Boom!"

After I talked with Flora and Helia. I heard Stella yell, "Girls! I know that we have to defeat these ugly witches, but can we not destroy the ballroom!"

"Too late for that," Musa whispered to me as she flew past me.

I giggled. I realized that Darcy was coming back towards me, her face was bright red. I felt like her head was about to explode! Quietly I said, " Gust of leaves," I pressed my lips together and blew.

Darcy was pushed back and tumbled into Stormy.

"Girls, lets get out of here! The pixie that we need isn't here!" Said Icy.

What is she talking about ... There are no pixies here ... Wait, is she referring to Winx as pixies that means she talking about Flora! How did they know that I wasn't her? This doesn't make sense.

I decided to say, "I'm right here." Loud and proud.

"Please you can't possible be Flora," said Icy and she laughed evilly.

She flew towards me and grabbed my chin. She was observing my face.

"Your fake over here looks like Flora but I know she isn't," she sneered. "The original Flora isn't this bold." She blew on my face, I pretty she was spitting on me. I felt wet droplets all over my face. "I saw Flora running out the door with that specialist, whatever his name is," she finally said. She moved her face to my right ear and whispered, "You would look prettier with ice shards."

My eyes widen as the shards of ice began hitting me. They were sharp and fast. Each shard sliced through my skins. I felt so much pain. Icy finally let go of me.

All I remember was Icy getting smaller. I couldn't tell if she was moving away or if I was falling.

* * *

**A Bedroom in the Solaria's Palace - Rose's POV**

I rubbed my eyes for which felt like forever. Finally, I blinked and observed the room. It was quite large, the walls were a baby blue. There was large window on the left side that was draped in yellow laced curtains. There was a table beside me, cover with medication. The bed was a king size covered with yellow bed sheets. The room was large but empty.

I tried turning my body to the left side, but I felt pain rushing through my body. I screamed. As soon as I finished screaming, a women in a blue dress came rushing in followed by a Red Fountain student. Wait, its Andrew.

* * *

**Andrew's POV**

I came into the room with a bowl of white liquid. The nurse said that it will help heal Rose's wounds.

I placed the bowl on the medication table. I walked over to the other side of the bed. I glanced at Rose, all I see was salty tears balled up in her eyes.

The nurse began dabbing on the wounds with a cotton ball. Rose was biting on her lip and the tears started falling from her eyes.

I really wanted to say that it will be alright, but I didn't have the nerve to say it.

"Whe-Where are the. The others?" She brokenly said.

I realized that she was talking to me. I stuttered, "There at - They followed the Trix towards the forest. I believe they are trying to find Flora."

"I've got to help," she said, weakly, "charmix."

She flashes into charmix but then flashes back to her regular clothing. Her transformation and her regular self kept changing from one to another.

I was about to say something but the nurse bet me to it.

"Sweetie, you do not have the strength to transform. Its best for you to rest so that you can have a full recover."

Rose stopped trying to transform.

The nurse dabbed on the last cut, took the bowl of medication, and gave Rose a smile before she left the room.

Rose's chocolate brown eyes stared at me. I was tempted to kiss her forehead and say that everything will be alright, but I didn't know that for sure. And if I kiss her that will be another story to hard to explain.

She tapped four timed on the bed, so I seated myself at the end of the bed.

We stared at each other for a very long time.

"Help me," she broke the silence, "sit up."

I got off the bed and walk towards. She pulls forward and I lifted her up. Her face was flawless, sharp nose, curled eyelashes and her lips were the perfect light pink. Before I knew it, I kissed her.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, and then the door opened.

* * *

**Forest - Flora's POV**

Helia punched his fist into the tree.

"Stop Helia! Don't do this to yourself!" I pleaded. I ran up to his fist and pulled it away from the tree. I never seen Helia act like this, he is always so calm.

I checked if Helia injured his hand. There are only a few small cuts, they need to be disinfected to prevent any infection.

Suddenly we heard a tree or two topple.  
The Trix are close, we better move!

I grabbed Helia's hand and I ran. There was a cave up a ahead. Once we were inside I spelled the roots to lead us to the hideout that Stella told the Winx and I before first semester was over.

"Let's go," I said to Helia. I pulled off my heels and threw them in the cave, so that we can trail them off, for a while at least. I grabbed Helia's risk and we ran for about 5 minutes or so.

We found the entry through a thick tree against a rock. I pressed my hand against the trunk and a door popped out. I opened the door and there was a staircase that lead the way.

I turned towards Helia, "Go back to the castle, that way no one can see where I am." I smiled and went through the entry.

I thought Helia would grab my hand but he didn't. I look back and he wasn't there. I sighed and went down the stairs.

* * *

**Aww ... Poor Flora! Tell what you think about this chapter!**

**As you know, I'm one of those authors that love your inputs. So the two questions for this week is,**

**1) Do you think Rose should be with Andrew? OR a lone wolf?**

**2) What would like to see in the next chapter?**

**I really appreciate your contributions!**

**~musa2flora**


	9. Chapter 9: Spilled too much

**Chapter 9: Spilled too much**

**Hey readers! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! **

**Love, **

**musa2flora**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Spilled too much**

**Bedroom in the Solaria Palace - Rose's POV**

Andrew assisted me to sit up. He brushed my bangs to one side. His eyes were running across my face. I felt like he was invading my space. I mean, we just met. Without me realizing it Andrew kissed me. I broke off quickly. Our eyes locked, and then the door opened.

Andrew stood up straight and watched the Winx and the Specialist walk in.

I finally removed my eyes off of Andrew when Bloom ran up to me and said, "Are you alright?" As she settle herself on the bed.

As I spoke my voice sounded scruffy, so I nodded to respond.

Bloom smiled but had worrisome eyes.

"You were great out there by the way," said Stella brightly. She was standing beside Brandon. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was like you done this many times before!" Musa said as she relax herself on my bed. "Was there like a Winx Club at Linphea or something? And, I don't know, you were part of it?"

I cough a couple of times to clear my throat. "We don't have a group of girls to help defend our school or the planet," my voice sounded normal but I still had pain in my throat, "Usually the council of Linphea do the fighting and stuff. Although it doesn't happen very often like it does in Magix. At Linphea College, I spend most of my time practicing with the magic teachers."

"Does Linphea College not give students breaks?" asked Tecna.

"Yeah, we had a lot of spare time. I just wanted to be good as Flora." I said. I began fiddling my thumbs to avoid eye contact with the others.

"Why's that?" asked Brandon curiously.

"Since Flora and I are twins, people always compare us and one of the things that irritated me was our battle skills. So I practiced ... a lot," I bluntly stared at Brandon knowing that he knew the answer. He avoided my eye contact. "Can I get a glass of water, please."

Andrew volunteered himself and walked out of the room.

"Anymore question?" I smiled.

"Do you know why the Trix are after Flora?" Asked Bloom, a little concerned.

"That, I don't know." _I know that Flora went to the Lavender Forest and some memories were lost from other students. I don't think Flora's was ... I mean she remembers being inside of the Forest. Which means ..._ "SOMETHING IN THE FOREST IS WHAT THE TRIX WANT!"

"WHAT?!" screamed everyone in the room.

Great, I didn't realize I said my thoughts out loud ...

"Lets get home first, then I'll explain everything." I sighed quietly to myself.

* * *

**The Trix - Third Person Perspective**

"I HATE those pixies sooooo much!" whined Darcy. "All we wanted was that Flora girl and they bud in! They clearly have no manners! I mean the number one rule is don't bud into other people business. AND THEY ALWAYS BUD INTO OUR BUSINESS! Icy back me up! Icy! Icy! ICY!"

Icy was lost in thought. _How's that possible? Maybe I should go to the library. Ugh. I really hate-_

"OW! What was that for?" Icy said. She began rubbing her arm.

"I zap you because you weren't listening to me," Darcy said.

"How immature!" Icy whined.

"What were you thinking about sis?" Stormy question. She was pocking her lunch seeing if it was edible.

"Flora's so called twin." Icy replied simply.

"'So called twin?' They are twins, they look exactly the same!" Stormy said.

She gave a final stab into the mysterious lunch and it exploded in her face. "EEEWWW!"

"Go take a shower. You look disgusting," stated Darcy.

Stormy snapped her fingers and disappeared from the scene.

"Anyway, there's something weird about her magic. I don't know how to explain it but it's like she can use more than one type of magic." Icy stated brokenly.

"That's impossible Icy," Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Like the time she used _Vine Tornado._ I never saw Flora use that one."

"But she did use some wind like _Flower of the Wind_ and _Glitter Dust_. I think you are over thinking this sis. Maybe you should get some rest." Darcy walked out of the cafeteria.

_I guess she's right._

* * *

**Winx Dorm - Rose's POV**

It was a struggle moving from the bed to Red Fountain Ship. The nurse said that I would have a full recovery in about five hours. Sadly, only two and half hours have past since we reached the dorm.

Before we left the palace we said our goodbyes to Helia and Andrew.

I thanked Andrew for his help. We didn't talk much. I partially think that it was because we didn't make eye contact with each other. He also added that he is unable to come to Alfea because of dragon duty at Red Fountain.

I apologized to Helia for keeping secrets from him. He smiled and said that Flora would do the same so that she doesn't worry anyone. In other words, he compared us... again. I have this weird feeling that Helia wouldn't come to Alfea. I don't know why, but his smile seem fake... like he was trying to hide something.

Once we enter our dorm. It felt weird for the Specialist to be in our dorm. I think its because I went to a girl school where there were no boys other than some of the professors.

I went into my room and grabbed the Linphea magazine. I tossed onto the coffee table where everyone can see it. At that moment I started explaining. While I was explaining these 'secrets' I realized that there wasn't much of them. I explained the article about Flora gone missing and when Flora came to Linphea college to talk to me. I also mention that I'm not suppose to mention any of this stuff to them too, but I mean Flora is there best friend, right?

"To be honest guys, I a little bit confused on some parts. Like I don't know how Flora got out Lavender Forest and what's in there. It's also weird how Flora memory wasn't erased while the other fairies memories were," I said. One more thing, she mention that she sense trouble at Linphea," I said, as I gave a final sigh and slumped into the sofa.

"Maybe we should-" Bloom began to say.

"Don't do anything. Flora said that its something that she should do on her own. I feel like she's trying to prove something." I sternly said.

"You didn't let her finished her sentence," Musa said.

"She was going to say maybe we should help or maybe we should go to Linphea, either way its wrong. We are disobeying Flora's wishes," I paused for a bit. I looked at everyone, either their faces looked sad or their body slump in defeat. I added, "Sorry for interrupting you Bloom. It isn't lady like."

Bloom smiled, "Its alright, you're just defending your sister. I would do the same."

I grinned, "Cheer up guys!" _Flora was right not telling them. _"I going back to Linphea tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff from home and I need a couple of hands to help me. To speed up the process, I mean. Does anyone want to help?" I said as I was getting up.

"YES!" Everyone screamed.

I smiled. _I found a loophole, hopefully it make everyone feel better. _

**Few hours later...**

The Specialist left an hour ago because of curfew. The rest of the Winx are watching a movie in Stella's room. I headed out to the balcony just to clear out some thoughts and to water the plants.

Helia didn't show up at all. Something definitely happen between the two. I hope he's alright. Stop that Rose! We're not going to fall in love this semester. That's a big no no! On the other hand I should be a good friend and ask him if he's alright.

I grabbed my phone and texted Helia. **(A/N **_Italics is Rose. _**Bold is Helia****)**

_Hey. I just wanted to make sure you're alright._

**Hey. Andrew wanted me to help feed the dragons. Sorry that I didn't show up for the meeting. And yeah I'm alright.**

_Don't worry about it. I pretty sure the Specialist will inform you. If you ever want to talk about anything, talk to the guys or the Winx. They're pretty sweet with comfort. It's not good to keep emotions inside. _

**What about you? Are you not going to help me?**

_Since I don't know you that well I thought it would be better to talk to them. Sorry for sounded selfish. _

**No no, its fine really. :) I just wanted your support too.**

I didn't want to respond to that. At all. I don't want to get the wrong feelings. I decided to change the subject. (**A/N This isn't a text message. Its Rose's thoughts.**)

_The Winx and the Specialist are going to Linphea tomorrow to help me bring the stuff from home. Do you want to come? Its totally fine if you would not like too._

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope all of you really like it. I know I'm kinda weird on the updates and I'm sorry. I'll be updating very soon. Trust me. **

**Here's the question for this week,**

**Do you want Helia coming to Linphea?**

**I'll write to you soon like in three days :)**

**~musa2flora~**


End file.
